prometheus_entertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7- "Super Men, Part Three."
'Outbreak Season 2, Episode 7- “Super Men” (Part Three- final part.) ' The episode opens where we left our 'heroes', as the soldier landed on the roof of Hamish's car. (These soldiers still have gas masks and partial containment suits, however the skin of the lower arms and legs are exposed, and their feet and hands are only partially covered.) The soldiers extends out his toes, adding gecko pads, so they cling to the roof. He then moves forward so he can see above the front windscreen, and shoots at Hamish, shattering the windscreen and dealing him a flesh wound. The car skids, but Hamish manages to keep control, and the soldier stays clinging to it. He calls in the soldier teamed with him, who flies down the road, assault ready, as he lands on the road and fires, but the deceleration and kickback from the gun completely throws his aim and he horribly misses. The helicopter, blinded at the front, stops its spinning, hovering in place, allowing the machine gunner to fire, though Hamish's driving proves expert in avoiding the gunfire in every attempt made by the gunner. Zach uses his matter manipulation power to create grease on the roof, causing the soldier atop it to slip along the top of it. As the soldier slides off the roof, he manages to grab onto the back of the car, hanging off the registration plate before he hits the road, clinging on. Joe attempts to use his probability manipulation power to male the soldier let go, and though his grip starts to slip, he still manages to just about hold on. From still being squeezed into the back of the car, Norman once again passes out from the pain, as Joe continues to concentrate part of his power to keep him alive. In an attempt to avoid further fire from the helicopter, Hamish takes a left turn, bringing back in the direction of the village, but providing cover from the helicopter, unable to turn due to the obscured windscreen. The soldier hanging on the back of the car punches his hand through the back windscreen, morphs his hand into a tentacle and wraps it around Zach's neck. After gaining some insight into his own powers through the soldier's use of it, Anderson morphs a hand into a metal blade and slashes at the tentacle arm just as Zach is being pulled out of his seat. Anderson manages to slash off a tentacled-finger, but isn't able to stop Zach being torn out of the car, as the soldier holds him over the road. The other soldier comes pounding down the road at superhuman speed, firing at the car, but due to the kickback, is unable to hit whilst running at such speed, once again. Whilst this is going on, Carter keeps his own car powering on whilst the helicopter turns its fire against him, and has no more luck. Two soldiers fly along in pursuit, but are unable to hit Carter either as they fire their pistols. Ben is meanwhile engaged by a soldier that appears to be General Simms with Anderson's powers and his own modified containment suit, and another particularly large soldier, identified as Warlow. Ben angrily tries to take on Simms, but can't land a blow on him. Simms meanwhile grapples onto Ben's neck, turns his body to metal, and lifts Ben into the air and starts trying to choke the life out of him. Warlow morphs his hands into claws and plunges them into Ben's back. Simm then lets Ben go and drops him onto the floor, readying to finish Ben off, and the man unexpectedly leaps into the air... hundreds of feet into the air. Ben decides to find the others and lands back on the main road where he sees Carter's very obvious 'modified' police car and runs after it. Realising that going back to the village won't help them escape the police, Hamish turns the car sharply round, and the soldier on the back, still holding Zach, clings on still. Zach looks behind him and creates a cushioned chair on wheels and attaches it to the back of the car. The second soldier runs at the car, firing his gun and still unable to hit against Hamish's amazing driving. Hamish then drives his car into the soldier and kills him, smashing his bloodied body through the already damaged windscreen, covering Hamish's face in blood. Zach creates several chains around the soldier holding him, and then anchors them to trees in a neighbouring field, a stone wall and also creates a giant stuffed bear as another anchor. The soldier is torn away from the back of the car and left hanging in a field from the chains, whilst Zach is thrown through the air and lands in the chair he connected to the back of the car. Hamish drives the car back out onto the road they started on, leading out of the village, following close behind Ben, as the helicopter fires upon both of them once again. Ben decides that the helicopter needs dealing with and leaps into the air towards it. The soldier chained in the field bulks out his body and bursts out of the chains, then he grows wings and flies into the air after Ben, seeing the helicopter in potential peril. The two soldiers pursuing Carter and Double Take land on the roof of the car. They both fire through the windscreen and Carter takes a grazing shot with a bullet, and yells for Double Take to get onto the roof to take them on. Double Take grudgingly does as instructed as his hands morph to stick to the roof as he partially climbs out of the window of the passenger seat. He grabs the ankle of a soldier and tosses him into the road. The combination of deceleration and repeatedly bouncing down the road turns the soldier into a bloody smear. The other soldier increases his muscle mass and throws Double Take from the car, throwing him through a wall; though he takes no harm, he watches helplessly as Carter drives off on his own, unknowing, with a soldier still on the roof, as he drives further up the steep hill and out of sight. Simms and Warlow leap into the air to pursue Ben, only for him to be above them, and so they land on Hamish's retreating car. Simms radios that they have targeted the Tuxedo Man, and orders Warlow to 'deploy the Cure.' They both draw pistols each loaded with a single dart and fire at Zach, trailing the car still in his chair. Warlow misses, but Simms is on target as his dart hits Zach right in the neck. His skin turns metal in response, but the dart manages to rip through it as it releases what appears to be blood contained in the dart, and then Zach's skin turns back to normal. Hamish swings the car left and right, and Simms and Warlow cannot gain traction on the still grease covered roof. Simms is flung off the car and lands partially through a wall, unmoving, whilst Warlow manages to grab onto the already hanging registration plate, and then throws himself into the air. Warlow turns himself into metal in mid-air and drops in front of the car, slamming both fists on the engine, causing it to explode as he ducks and takes the explosion as Hamish sails out of the broken windscreen and is flung about twenty feet up the road, and then slides another ten feet on his face leaving a bloodied trail, and not surprisingly, is left unmoving. Joe is thrown out of the back of the car and 'miraculously' avoids the fireball entirely and lands in the seat with Zach, just as the chains are blown apart and the two are sent rocketing down the hill. Warlow raises his head to see Anderson, also turned to metal, just sat in the burning wreck of the car. Anderson looks down and sees Norman, clothes smoking, but body unharmed. The flying soldier flies left and right at Ben, but can't land a blow on the man as he hurtles past, and Ben ploughs past the gunner and lands in the helicopter, punching a hole in the left hand side of the machine. Ben grabs onto the gun and using it to knock the gunner out of the helicopter... who also has a modified containment suit, and shape-shifting powers, as he climbs right back up into the helicopter, turning his arms and legs into hairy bear-like claws, gripping onto the copter, slashing at Ben. Warlow stalks through the car wreck towards Anderson, showing the full belief that Anderson is a criminal and a monster, and needs to be taken down. The two metal men lock arms with each other, unable to make any ground against each other, their strength equal. Anderson morphs their two hands together, melding them, and then he starts to turn Warlow to glass. Down the road, Zach stops the potentially deadly descent down the road by turning the bottom of the chair into Knuckles, as he stomps his way up the road, carrying Joe and Zach... until a leg shatters, and then piece by piece, Knuckles shatters as Zach clutches his chest. As his tuxedo turns back to his orange prison jumpsuit, Zach panics, telling Joe he's lost his powers as he touches at the wound in his neck, and the blood contained in the dart. In the air, the flying soldiers reports his findings (heard only on his his side by the audience) as he flies back to the army base after reporting that at least half the team is down, and the helicopter under attack. As the soldier flies, the helicopter spins round and round, and Ben is left hanging out of the hole, hands gripping onto the slowly tearing metal as he tries to hang on. He fails to, and falls, landing through the roof of a barn below. Anderson concentrates turning Warlow's arms into glass, only for Warlow to fight back, as Anderson starts to turn to glass as well. Whilst the two are fighting in a bizarre battle of wills, Zach and Joe walk up to the car wreck and see Norman lying unconscious, and pick him up, moving past the fight. They see Hamish. Joe goes over to him and lifts his face, seeing the right side of his face ruined, an eyeball hanging out of the socket. Deciding he is dead, the two leave Hamish, and carry Norman out into the field onto their right. Carter brings his car screeching to a halt, further up the road. He steps out of the car, gesturing up at the soldier on the roof. In a super-villainous moment, he monologues, explaining to the soldier that since he learned he could turn powers off, it got him thinking that he could **** with people's powers in other ways. Spikes pop out of the soldier's skin, which seems to surprise him. Carter then says 'lets see what happens when you grow those on the inside. The soldier is eviscerated from the inside, exploding into bloodied chunks. Carter gets back into the car and drives it up the road. Anderson struggles against Warlow in his battle of wills... and loses. Warlow's arms and shoulders are left as glass, but the entirety of Anderson is turned so. Warlow then turns his arms back to metal, and shatters the rest of Anderson, as the pieces of glass fall in slow motion to the ground. The camera shows half a human face, made out of glass landing on the ground as Warlow's boot then shatters it. Warlow turns round and walks over to Hamish's body; also assuming he is dead, he walks past him, looking around for the other, hiding in the field just on the right. Hamish then staggers to his feet behind Warlow. He tries to sneak away from Warlow, but steps on some glass. Warlow turns around and squares off against Hamish. Hamish charges him. Zach and Joe see that Hamish is still alive, but as Zach seems to think its clear that Hamish is unkillable, he decides to carry on retreating. Joe watches as Hamish tries and fails to grapple and lift the soldier and decides to give him a hand, concentrating on Warlow, who seems to have his balance weakening as he fights Hamish and drops to one knee. Hamish then grabs the soldier, lifts him up, despite him still being made of metal and throws him at the ground... which seems to distort as the soldier goes through it. The powered gunner in the copter orders the pilot to land in the road. Though Ben doesn't seem to have come out of the ruins of the barn, the gunner knows from experience that he most certainly isn't dead. He stalks his way across the field, reaches the burning ruin of the barn, and starts tearing his way through the rubble with claws until he minds Ben's unconscious body. He takes out a syringe, and takes a sample of Ben's blood. He then deposits it in a pouch and reaches for a magnum. As he reaches down to the holster, Ben awakens, and quickly swipes the syringe. Just as the gunner goes to shoot him, Ben leaps up into the air, as the heavily accented Scottish soldier curses, having a particular beef with Ben now. Ben looks at the syringe of blood as he leaps his way, and decides to drink it. Carter drives his car, whooping in success for having escaped, fist-pumping the air, as he turns a corner and comes across the military blockade. Twenty soldiers, and then more in an APC with a mounted machine gun. The car screeches to a halt as bullets rain down upon it, and bloods seeps down the driver's door. Zach looks up to see Ben leaping down towards Joe, Norman and Hamish, as Hamish comes into the field; 'Oh no, its him again' sighs Zach. Hamish shows confusion at what he did to Warlow, and Joe explains that he got the soldier's blood and so now his powers are different. Ben explains why he has an empty syringe and about the soldier taking his blood, and Zach slaps his face when he realises Ben had a sample of his own blood, as Zach says that he has no powers, so needs someone else's powers to get new ones. Double Take comes striding up the road. He sees the soldiers. He sees them dragging Carter's corpse out of the car. He yells out Carter's name, and he increases his stride towards the soldiers. He call for him to stop, he ignores them. They fire a bullet. He takes it, and increases his stride into a run. Then bullets rain down on him. They bounce off. End of episode.